


Untouched

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Dean likes to make his brother come untouched





	1. Chapter 1

Dean loves how small Sam feels in his arms. His sweet brother is fourteen and so very curious. Four years don't seem like much but in terms of growing, Dean's almost a full grown man where Sam is still just a boy. Dean is going to hell for loving it so much.

Sam is a needy horny little thing. Always begging for Dean's cock. He likes to grind against it, suck on it, Jack them off with their dicks pressed together in his tiny hands. His baby brother is insatiable.

One thing that Dean has refused to do though is fuck his brother. Sam is far too little in his opinion. He is a fourteen year old mess with hormones. He refused to take Sam's virginity. What if Sam would grow up to hate him. What if he resented the fact that Dean was the one to take it. It made Sam pout and Christ it was adorable; just not enough to give in.

The most Dean would give Sam was a couple of fingers. Sam would straddle his big brother's lap. So eager, he would fuck himself on Dean's fingers. Dean rarely had to do any work. Sam's bouncy little ass would do it all for him.

And the noises Sam would make. Breathy little moans, sweet throaty whines. Small groans. He sounded and looked like a porn star; Slim body writhing around on a few fingers as if he were taking the biggest baddest dildo they had.

Dean would kiss Sam and suck at his neck. He would leave marks under Sam's shirt line. Sam _loved_ having his nipples played with. Once he came completely untouched just by Dean biting, sucking and licking at Sam's nipples. 

That was Dean's favorite. When Sam came untouched. When Dean was really into it, He would lay on his back and pull Sam to his chest with a strong arm. He would hold him tight and work his fingers into him. When Sam was nice and stretched, he would ease Sam up to straddle his chest instead. Here, Dean could get nice and deep. He would dip his fingers deep into Sam; searching for that sweet little spot. 

Sam always let him know when he found said spot. His whole body would shiver and his breath would hitch in an almost girly cry. Once again Dean's arm would wind around Sam's hips. He liked to hold Sam down like this for the fun part.

While Sam mewled, Dean pressed his fingers up against his brother's prostate. Gentle at first. Barely touching. He liked to make Sam mad with need. Then he would start in on little circles, the tips of his fingers right up against Sam's prostate. With every rotation he would press a little harder. He would milk Sam like that until Sam's body stiffened and he let out a choked moan as he came between them. Untouched. Always untouched. 

Dean loved seeing Sam's cute little cock twitch and pulse. Some times at that position he got a taste. Some times he couldn't tear his eyes from Sam's face. Some times he couldn't stop staring at the kid's dick. What he  _did_ know was that it left them both satisfied and Dean could add another session to his spank bank.


	2. As Their Father Slept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for assholemurphamy
> 
> ,

Its so easy to get Sam going. As far as Dean can remember, Sam is way more easy than he ever was. They could be on a hunt. All Dean had to do was smile at Sam as he decapitated a vampire; Sam would have found his way into Deans lap at the earliest convenience. Mewling and writhing around like a little whore.

Alternatively Dean could wink at Sam from over a pool table right as he made a shot. Sinking it would earn deen a blow job with his baby brother on his knees in the bathroom. 

 that would make Sam come without fail was dirty talk. When Dad was with them, they couldnt really fuck around. It meant that Dean could torture Sam. It usually ended up with Sam sitting on Dean's lap on their bed as Dad snored beside them. Sams little ass tucked up against Dean's erection. Dean could feel Sams shoulder blades dig into his chest.

One of Dean's arms wound tight around Sams waist. The other hand pressed firmly against Sam's mouth to muffle his sweet little noises. Dean  would let his tongue play along Sam's ear now and then as he whispered filth.

"My sweet little thing. What will I do with you? Gettin all horny with Dad around? You'd let me fuck you anyway hmm? Let your big brother own you right in front of him. What would he think? How do you think  he would react to seeing his eldest Son fucking his baby boy?  But you arent really his are you? Oooh no youre MINE. My baby boy. My sweet little virgin ass. God Sammy I cant wait till you're sixteen. Im going to fuck you so hard you can't walk straight. You will be my good little cock slut. I would fuckin MURDER anyone who so much as looks at you. Mine. Mine Mine." 

Some times, when Dean got lucky. Sam would come from Dean's words alone. Then as their father slept beside them, Dean would lick his Baby Boy clean.

 


End file.
